


All's Fair in Love and War... mostly

by stopwatch_plz (immiscibility)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immiscibility/pseuds/stopwatch_plz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinbad and Ja'far embark on one of their regular diplomatic visits to the Kou empire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair in Love and War... mostly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [namekko (tumblr) for Magi secret santa exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=namekko+%28tumblr%29+for+Magi+secret+santa+exchange).



The journey from Sindria had been a thankfully quiet one - relatively speaking. Sinbad had managed to stay up late drinking with pretty much every member of the crew by the end of it, and Ja’far had nursed him through more than the occasional morning-after, so by the time they arrived everyone was refreshed and eager to get on dry land. It was nothing more than a regular courtesy visit, really, but both he and Sinbad believed in keeping their friends close and their enemies closer, and these occasions could prove very useful. Sindria was still a young country, and it was important to at least keep up appearances if they were to make use of further allies and alliances in the future.

“I’m still not happy with the amount of new season wine we’re giving them,” Sinbad said, only half-serious, as he joined Ja’far at the front of the ship while they navigated the waters to slide slowly into dock, the afternoon sun glinting off the sea.

“If it means there’s less for you to work your way through at home, then I’m all for it,” Ja’far replied in the same tone, and he smiled softly when Sinbad sighed theatrically. Even though this really was just a friendly visit, as much as it could be when visiting a country that could wage war on them at any moment, it still made Ja’far uneasy to be there. He would never have gone with anyone else, that was a given - no-one else had Sinbad’s gift of being able to say the right thing at the right time to the right person. Ja’far knew that he would be a terrible emissary by himself, his reactions still too quick and too sharp to lend themselves to help create anything close to peace, but beside Sinbad to temper him he felt as safe as he ever had. 

He looked up as he felt the older man shift slightly beside him, then followed Sinbad’s gaze to the shore where half a dozen men were running up, armed with lengths of rope to moor their ship with, and watched them shout out the their own crew to make sure the ship was securely docked. They worked quickly and efficiently, and they soon found themselves walking on dry land, escorted by the Kou palace’s royal guards, as befitted visitors from a visiting country. Sinbad had confessed the previous night that he found all the ‘pomp and ceremony’ of these visits to be quite tiresome, but looking at the easy way the Sindrian king spoke with the guards all the way to the palace no-one would have guessed. _Another reason he is king_ , Ja’far thought with a faint smile as they went through a large gate into the main palace building and a young lady approached them in the clothing of a palace official.

“Welcome back, king Sinbad, Mister Ja’far,” she said, her voice soft but clear, as she bowed to them both. “If you would like to follow me I will show you to your rooms. The banquet will be held this evening at seven, to allow you both time to rest beforehand, and the Empress wished me to welcome you officially to Kou and she looks forward to seeing you during your visit.” 

As the woman turned her back and started walking, the two men exchanged brief looks at the last piece of news. For the Empress not to officially receive them on their day of arrival was unusual and an underhand snub to them and Sindria as a whole. Thankfully, Sinbad knew which fights were worth taking and something like this certainly wasn’t, and with a slight shake of his head he started to follow their guide. Ja’far had to fight the urge to sigh audibly, and fell into step behind his king as they made their way through the labyrinthine palace corridors to their rooms.

...

Very little got past the First Imperial Prince of Kou.

He could admit to himself that he might not be intelligent in the way Koumei was - his younger brother having spent most of his life practically living in books since he was old enough to read – but he knew he had a talent in reading people and situations; and he was interested in both this evening.

Kouen certainly found the Sindrian king curious. On first meeting, he had wondered what on earth possessed anyone to think he was able to rule anyone or anything, but the more he got to know about Sinbad, the more he realised the man had more layers than the extravagant robes he was forced to wear at stuffy official meetings. Though he saw determination and loyalty come through above all else, and that he could understand - and it made it easier to read the other man. His advisor though... Kouen had watched Ja’far intently all evening, the way he was able to be both engaging when needed then draw back and make himself seem almost invisible yet letting nothing slip past him. He had noticed it during their last visit, and he knew that it was a talent rarely natural-born and certainly not suited to a simple court official. In addition, his own loyalty was obvious to anyone who spent more than five minutes in the presence of Sinbad and his right-hand man, and the feeling seemed to be mutual. This was someone he wanted to learn more about, he decided, and what he wanted he usually got.

“Ja’far, do you have a minute, please?” Kouen asked calmly as he fell into step beside the shorter man as the all left the room after their welcome banquet. He noticed a slight widening of the eyes in surprise, then got a slight nod in acceptance.

“Of course, your Highness. What is it that I can help you with?” Ja’far asked, trying to hide his surprise and curiosity. The prince had never taken much interest in him during any of their previous visits and it made him slightly edgy, though he didn’t need to think twice before accepting Kouen’s request. Any opportunity of speaking with any of the Imperial family was taken where possible - one never knew when important information would be let out.

“Ah, it’s more the opposite I hope,” Kouen said with a smile as he saw pale eyebrows move almost imperceptibly in confusion. “I hope you don’t mind, but I remembered that your last visit was sadly cut short due to inclement weather, and you didn’t have enough time to explore our library and archives. So, before we get started on the boring things, I thought it might be nice to explore something nicer. The rooms are just down here, if you’d like to follow me?” He inclined his head down a large corridor.

Ja’far paused a moment, then glanced behind him to see where Sinbad was, spotting him easily by his hair. The man was busy talking with Kouen’s younger brother, Koumei, and Ja’far waited until Sinbad looked up to catch his eyes and then smiled. Ja’far turned back to the taller man and gave a shallow bow. “Thank you, Prince Kouen. I would love to see the fabled Kou Archives, and I am honoured by your offer.”

Kouen smiled and waved a hand. “It would be nice to show them to someone who will appreciate them. I’m afraid that, other than Koumei, no-one else really shows much interest in them,” he said with a sigh as he started off down the corridor, pleased to see Ja’far fall into step beside him.

...

Ja’far had never really spent much time thinking about what he actually wanted to do. Looking after Sinbad and making sure the palace books balanced each month kept him pretty much occupied, and any spare time was usually spent on trying to streamline processes or reviewing agreements which didn’t leave him time to daydream. But if he did, Ja’far was pretty sure this would at least be his office to do it from.

The room was huge and oval-shaped, the walls covered with books or recesses, where more books resided, and it went up five stories. Small walkways ran around the walls, accessible by a number of ladders placed at regular intervals around the room. Everything was polished brass which gleamed in the lamplight and in the middle of the floor were a number of wood-and-leather tables, ranging in size from single reading desks to tables for eight, or more. Kouen laughed softly, and Ja’far blushed slightly, looking away from the man. 

“Ah, please don’t be ashamed of appreciating something unique and interesting. After all, I’m certainly not,” Kouen said the last bit with a slight smile, and Ja’far looked confused, though he wasn’t allowed any time to think on what the man had said before he was beckoned over. “The library is on the ground floor, with books and parchments from all over the world, going back many centuries. You’re very welcome to browse here whenever you’d like. On the floors above are the private Kou records which, I’m afraid, are only accessible when myself or another member of my family are present. I’m sure you understand,” Kouen sounded almost apologetic.

Ja’far nodded a little too eagerly, and he mentally chastised himself before replying. “Of course, Prince Kouen.”

“Ah, also - please, just call me Kouen. We can dispose of the formalities outside of the meeting rooms, yes?”

“Umm, yes, if that pleases you, Pr- uh, Kouen.” The man’s over-familiarity was putting Ja’far off-balance. Usually he could understand someone’s reasons for doing something, but what Kouen or the Empire would get from allowing him entry into such an important room he had trouble understanding. People rarely did something for nothing, and the feeling wouldn’t leave him.

“Well, is there anything that you are especially interested in reading, while I’m here?” Kouen asked, ushering them to a small table with two comfortable-looking chairs beside it. “I know that Mei has recently acquired a very interesting book on pre-Empire times which has gotten him rather worked up - and anything that does that must be interesting.” Kouen said as he pulled back a chair and motioned to Ja’far to take a seat, which he did while nodding a thanks.

“That does sound sound rather... intriguing, “ Ja’far muttered, trying to curb the growing curiosity he felt rising, still unable to work out how this situation would benefit anyone but himself, and he allowed himself another look around the room. “It certainly is an extraordinary room,” he said honestly, as he saw Kouen smile then turn on his heels to look for the book.

...

Three hours later, and Ja’far had all but forgotten just where he was, and almost who he was with. “This is just...” he started, his eyes bright with excitement and disbelief. “To find one credible eyewitness account for this period is rare, but _four_?” 

In spite of himself, Kouen had actually found the man good company - less stuffy that he had first assumed, Ja’far seemed to have a rare combination of intellect and social awareness. His initial plan was to try and use the man to get some more information about Sinbad, but over the last few hours his plans had changed. “It’s a shame that you’re only here for a few days this time, Ja’far. I’m sure that won’t be anywhere near enough time for you to find out all that you’re after, and it is such a long way back to Sindria...”

Ja’far nodded absent-mindedly, still reading at lightning speed, his finger brushing over the page to keep his place. “I don’t think I would have enough time if I was here for month.”

“You could always come work here.”

That certainly made him stop and look up, his finger still on the page but frozen in place. “What do you mean?” Ja’far asked with a surprised look on his face. Of all the things he had been expecting the man to say, this hadn’t been one of them.

“I mean just that. It had been a while since I’ve met anyone quite as...curious as yourself.” Kouen said, a serious look on his face as he moved round to sit on the edge of the desk at which Ja’far was working, and he saw uncertain eyes grow wide as Kouen closed the distance between the two of them so that only a hair’s breadth separated them. “As I said before,” he murmured in a low voice, “I appreciate unique and _interesting_ things.”

Ja’far didn’t have time to reply before he felt a strong hand under his chin to tilt up his face, and Kouen’s lips were on his, determined and unwavering. Made still from shock, Ja’far’s brain only managed to confuse him further when it started to compare the experience to that with Sinbad. More forceful, yes, but not so caring... eager to prove dominance, his mind rattled out, which meant it was a few more seconds before his rational brain kicked in, and he brought two hands up to push them apart. 

“Prince Kouen, I-”

“What happened to the familiarity, Ja’far?” Kouen asked, one eyebrow raised and a faint smirk on his face. Another similarity he and Sinbad share... he started to think, then frowned.

“You didn’t orchestrate all this just to do that, did you?” Ja’far asked, incredulously, and he scowled even more when he got a short laugh in reply.

“Not at all - I hardly need to orchestrate anything to get what I want. In truth, I was hoping to find out a bit of tactically-advantageous information about Sinbad this evening but instead I seem to have found myself captivated by you.”

Ja’far narrowed his eyes. “I am not some helpless lady to captivate anyone!” he all but spat out, annoyed. He had been enjoying the evening up until that point, and that more than anything frustrated him. Was Kouen going to insist on some lewd “payment” for gaining access to the library and archives? If so, he would find out very quickly that there were some prices Ja’far would not pay.

Kouen stood up and pushed himself away from the table, that same faint-smile on his face and hands held up in a placating manner. “Ja’far, I am sorry this upset you so. Please do not think that this was my intention at all. In truth, I would welcome a man such as yourself into my family home to work alongside. Your intelligence and skills are that which rival few I have met and, to be truthful, it would be nice to have someone on a similar level around the house. Not to mention your most fascinating looks...” Kouen reached out to touch silver-white hair, but his hands closed over nothing but empty air as Ja’far easily outmaneuvered him, going smoothly from sitting to standing on one motion.

“Prince Kouen, I thank you for an interesting and... insightful evening. However, the night is getting late and I must get back to my king.” 

“Of course,” Kouen nodded, though he seemed to almost look through Ja’far rather than at him. “I trust you are able to find your way back to your room?” 

Ja’far nodded and turned his back to leave, stalking his way across the floor in both anger and confusion. Just as his hand reached out to open the door he heard Kouen call out.

“Just think about what I said.”

Letting the door close heavily behind him, Ja’far made his way quickly through the darkened corridors, only just becoming aware of how late it really was.

 _Sinbad is going to be worried,_ he thought with a sigh.

...

As Ja’far reached the accommodation they were staying in he knocked on the door briefly, then entered.

“Apologies, Sinbad - I didn’t realise how late the hour was. I hope you didn’t stay up waiting for me?”

Sinbad looked up from the desk at which he was seated, book in hand and a thoughtful look on his face. “Ja’far,” he said, smiling. “I wondered what the great First Imperial Prince had done with you. Or you with he,” he said with an afterthought. “I wouldn’t bet against you, of course.”

Ja’far raised an eyebrow. “I was hoping that we would be able to get through this visit without anyone betting on anyone coming out of a fight,” he said, then relaxed slightly and gave a huff of amusement, “but I’m glad that you still have faith in me, dear king.”

“What were you doing anyway?” Sinbad asked, his curiosity obviously getting the better of him as he closed the book, marking the page with a piece of fabric, and standing up to make his way across the room.

“Having a personal tour of the library and records of the Kou Empire,” Ja’far said, a half-smile on his face as he remembered the neatly ordered room. “It was amazing - some of the records they have in there I didn’t even know existed, and their cataloguing is meticulous and precise.” Ja’far carried on speaking as he slipped off his shoes and removed his keffiyeh from on top of unruly hair. Running a hand through it he decided to leave out a certain incident, and without pause he continued. “It has rather changed my mind of the Kou, I have to say. It would be impossible for mindlessly violent barbarians to have such dedication and interest in preserving written knowledge as they have. If only I could spend longer in there to see if I could find some more useful inform- Hey!” His report was interrupted by a strong arm encircling his waist and pulling him sideways.

“You smell like him,” Sinbad murmured into Ja’far’s ear as he inhaled deeply. “Did he put his hands on you? Is that why you’re so late?” 

It wasn’t hard to detect the note of confrontation in Sinbad’s voice. “Is that what you think - that I’d leave you alone in an enemy’s territory while I fraternised with the locals? That’s more your way of acting - and I’m no damsel in distress for anyone to ‘put their hands on’,” he added as he put two hands on Sinbad’s chest in defence, more annoyed than usual. It had been a rather long evening, Kouen’s offer aside, and being accused of doing something he had no intention of really didn’t help his mood.

Sinbad’s expression didn’t change as he kept Ja’far in a tight embrace. “You disappeared for hours without notice in a potentially-hostile environment and then you reappear singing their praises,” he murmured. “I wouldn’t trust any of them here with a pet dog, let alone my most treasured possession.”

“Oh, so I’m a _possession_ now, am I Maybe you should put me on a shelf with all your other toys and trinkets?” Ja’far said in annoyance and tried to extricate himself from Sinbad’s grasp, which only lead to him being caught unbalanced and, in one swift movement, he was suddenly on the nearby bed, back against the soft mattress and Sinbad above him, strong hands pinning his arms down and a heavy weight on his legs. 

“You are too good to be kept away from others,” Sinbad said as he bend down and kissed the dip on Ja’far’s collarbone as he sighed. “And I wouldn’t want to tame such a wild spirit. I just... I worry that soon you will realise that I’m nowhere near good enough to be around you and decide to leave me.”

Ja’far blinked. That wasn’t what he was expecting to hear, and it took him a moment to gather his thoughts. “What nonsense!” he said, and felt a brief amusement at the look on Sinbad’s face at his words. “There is no-one _better_ than to be around me than you. After all, you made me who I am. Without you... without you I would be nothing,” he added, his voice quiet.

“You would never be nothing,” Sinbad whispered as he bent down to claim Ja’far’s lips with his own. “You could never be nothing,” he added as his mouth went further south, hands sliding underneath material to grasp at bare flesh, catching Ja’far as he arched up into his touch, “but without you, I’m nothing.”

“You will never be nothing,” Ja’far gasped as he felt strong hands push away fold of material like water, “because I will never leave you, Sin. You should have more faith in me by now.”

Sinbad sighed. “Sometimes I need to remind myself that you’re still here,” he said, almost apologetically as his hand dipped between pale, scarred legs. “Will you let me, Ja’far?” he asked as he curled long fingers around hard, hot skin.

“Always,” came Ja’far reply, not needing to think before answering.

It was what made Kouen’s “offer” so unfeasible. For Ja’far, there was no way he could do this with anyone else - being in this situation made him feel almost unbearably exposed, and Sinbad knew this, had always known instinctively exactly when to push the boundaries and when to pull back.

“Come for me, Ja’far,” Sinbad murmured, his hand working Ja’far in an uneven rhythm to his thrusts, watching thin, pale fingers grasp at the bedcovers, the air filled with the soucd of harsh, ragged breaths.

“Sin, I-” Ja’far had no chance to finish before his body shuddered and he let out a moan, coming thick and heavy over his own belly as well as Sinbad’s hand, which continued to work him through it. For a moment he lay there, exhausted, riding the endorphins which flew through his body, before slowly coming back to his body and the unfamiliar surroundings. Blinking slowly against the light as he opened his eyes, and shakily wet his lips before trying to speak.

“Nope,” he heard Sinbad say before a finger was placed over his mouth. Turning his head sideways he saw the man lying beside him, on his side as one arm lazily draped across his chest. “No talking. Not allowed,” he said with a smile. Ja’far tried to frown in reply, but the effort was too much and he just closed his eyes, and they lay there in silence until Sinbad spoke.

“I’m sorry. My behaviour was out of order this evening. There is no excuse for it. Will you forgive me, Ja’far? I just... I just can’t bear the thought of losing you - especially to a man like _him_ /”

“Stupid king,” Ja’far muttered as he pulled the blankets closer around them both, his voice muffled by Sinbad’s shoulder. “And stupid me, apparently, because I will always forgive you.”

Sinbad curled himself around the smaller form as he sighed theatrically. “Well, at least we can be stupid together,” he said, and he smiled into the darkness at the short laugh that followed.

...

Kouen was not a man to take defeat easily. He was, however, a man to accept when a tactical withdrawal was the best course of action.

He knew by the way Sinbad walked into the meeting room the next morning that his gamble hadn’t succeeded. The man practically _strutted_ into the chamber, confidence and assertiveness rolling off him in waves - and he didn’t have to guess why when Ja’far followed him close on his heels, eyes bright and alert, only a small flush on his cheeks giving Kouen all he needed to know. But he kept his eyes on the shorter man, watching him as he sat down, fussing with the scrolls and writing implements he had brought into the meeting. Eventually, though, he had to look up - and Kouen made sure that he caught Ja’far’s gaze as soon as he did so. _I may have lost this battle_ , his eyes said, _but I haven’t yet lost the war_. Kouen was amused to see Ja’far raise one eyebrow at him in question, and he just managed to hold back a smile. 

_Oh yes, this was going to be a very interesting diplomatic relationship indeed._


End file.
